A Psyche Evolution!
Note: This is a sequel to A Sweet Evolution!. If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek Chapter 1 "This is awesome" Meanwhile, Bubbles was watching Jacob's Flareon burn trees. The fire hurt a butterfly, and Bubbles pawed at it. "Vee ee vee!" (You're hurting it!) Primeape was swinging by a tree with Makie's Ambipom, as Spritzee, Emboar, and the Floette duo watched them. "Prime ape primeape ape" (You killed it.) "Ambi pom ambi ambipom!" (You shouldn't have done that!) "Sprit zee zee" (You hurt her feelings!) "Em, Emboar boar!" (She's gonna kill you!) "Flaaaate flaaat" (Yeah, she will!) "Floooo tte floottee" (Ditto!) Bubbles immediately began crying loudly, settling down on the grass to stare at the dead butterfly. The dead butterfly's soul transformed into a Pokemon. Bubbles looked happy, chasing Butterfree all over. "Eeemm emboar emboar boar!" (The butterfly's soul transformed into Butterfree!) Bubbles was still chasing Butterfree. "Sprit sprit zee zee spritzee zee?" ("So when an animal dies, their souls turn into Pokemon?") The Red-flowered Floette nodded. "Flo tte!" (Mm-hmm!) "Hey, whats going on?" Makie asked them, as Kandalee and Nodoka arrived. "Aww, Bubbles found a friend!" Kandalee said, scratching Bubbles behind the ears. Bubbles squealed happily. "Sprit?" Spritzee noticed something in Nodoka's hands. "Sprit zee?" (What's that?) "It's a Sachet." Nodoka said. Spritzee seemed enchanted with the item. "Sprit zee zee?" ("Whats a Sachet?") "It helps you evolve," Nodoka answered. "Sprit?" ("Evolve?") "Into an Aromatisse," Kandalee said, showing Spritzee an Aromatisse in the Pokédex. Spritzee loved the idea of becoming something that pretty. The rest of the gang arrived. Jacob petted Bubbles, causing her to be happy. "Ee vee!" (I made a friend!) "Eevee says she's made a friend" Gardevoir translated. Bubbles pointed to the Butterfree. "Freeeeeh" ("Hi there") Bubbles rubbed her head against the leg of Jacob's jeans. "Ee vee!" (This is my Trainer!) Butterfree turned to Flareon with an annoyed look. "Freeeh Freeh freeh!" ("You tried to kill me!") Flareon sweatdropped. Butterfree fired a Psybeam on Flareon. Flareon retaliated with Flamethrower, KOing Butterfree. Bubbles began to cry. Butterfree got up, fire emitted from its eyes. Bubbles smiled. "Vee, vee, vee!" (Get 'im, get 'im, get 'im!) Butterfree uses Hidden Power which was water, knocking Flareon out with a single shot. Bubbles squealed happily. "Ee vee!" (The witch is dead!) Nodoka raised her hand. "Flareon is unable to battle!" Flareon was healed, much to Bubbles' disappointment. "Flar flare...." ("I give up, you win...") Chapter 2 A few hours later, Team Rocket attacked. Jessie sent her Gourgeist, and James sent his Inkay. Clefable and Spritzee stepped in the battle. Clefable used Meteor Mash. Emboar repelled Psybeam with Flamethrower, protecting Spritzee. Clefable then used Metronome, which morphed into Flamethrower. Inkay fired a Psybeam at Emboar, only for Spritzee to say: "Sprit zee!" (No way!) Spritzee took the Sachet and flew in front of Emboar, taking the hit. "Sprit.....z-zzeee.....Sprit ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" (I can't.....let Kandalee and everyone down.....I FEEL THE POWER!!!!!) Spritzee and the Sachet both began to glow! "What the.." Kandalee gasped. "Can it be?" William gasped. "I think Spritzee's evolving!" Ayaka finished. Spritzee grew and began to resemble a new Pokémon as the glow shattered it became a small, bipedal, bird-like Pokémon. Its body is purple and is surrounded by a pink fur or feather-like coat, with a black bow on its lower back. Its face resembles a mask used by plague doctors, or a masquerade mask. It has a pair of purple, ox horn-shaped ears with a yellow center. It has eyes with red sclera, black irises, red pupils, and full, black eye lashes. It also has three sharp claws on each small hand. "AROM MATISSE!" Kandalee scanned it with her Pokédex. "Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokémon and the evolved form of Spritzee. Aromatisse can create many scents, some unpleasant enough to opponents to gain the advantage in battle." Her Pokedex chimed. "It's so cute!" Kandalee said. "Aroma aroma tisse tisse!" (Thank you!) "Emm emboar boar" Kandalee started scratching Aromatisse, making her smile, then turned to Team Rocket with an angry look and began pointing her paw. "Arom arom aroma tisse aromatisse tisse!" "Meowth, wanna translate what its saying?" Jessie asked him. "Dig this, Aromatisse's sayin' she'll have to get through her first to protect the twerpette." Meowth translated. "In that case, Inkay, let's play!" "Come out too, Mesprit!" Nodoka called, sending out Mesprit, which shocks the gang. "What's that?" Hunter asked. Kandalee got out her Pokedex. "Mesprit, the Emotion Pokémon. Legend states that it taught humans the nobility of joy, sorrow, and pain. It is known as the Being of Emotion," her Pokédex chimed. "Mes Mesprit sprit mesprit" "Arom ma" ("Thanks!") "So that's what it is," Hunter said. Konoka and Setsuna both got out a PokeBall which contained a Pokémon each. They sent out a Goodra and a Salamence, respectively. "Konoka, I didn't know you had a Goodra!" Kandalee said. "I caught her when she was a Goomy. By the way, Kandalee. Does your Aromatisse know Energy Ball?" she asked her. "Yeah, why?" Kandalee replied. "Tell her to use Energy Ball on Goodra." Konoka insisted. "Ok. Aromatisse, aim for Goodra, use Energy Ball!" Kandalee called. The Energy Ball hits and creates a huge explosion, the smoke clears and Goodra is glowing a green aura glow. "Energy Ball had no effect at all on Goodra." Kandalee gasped in shock. "You see, my Goodra's ability is Sap Sipper." Konoka lectured. "What's that?" Iris asked. Cilan spoke. "It boosts the user's attack power when they're hit by a Grass-type move." Konoka, Kandalee's Z-Rings begin to activate. Konoka did a Dragon-type pose, while Kandalee did the Fairy-type pose. Goodra used Devastating Drake, and Aromatisse used Twinkle Tackle. The attacks blast Team Rocket to the sky, when....... Bewear carried them off. "We're off with a new blast!" "Woobuffett" Everyone look in shock and dumbstruck, as Kandalee simply got out her Pokedex. "Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon. A Normal and Fighting type, and the evolved form of Stufful. Bewear has extremely powerful arms, and it's very dangerous. It waves its arms in a friendly fashion, but this is a means of warning. Approach with caution." her Pokédex chimed. "Well, Stufful sounds cute," Kandalee said. Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves